The instant invention relates generally to traps, and more particularly, to a crab trap.
Numerous traps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed for catching crabs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,782 of Ortiz, 4,044,493 of Fox and 4,554,760 of Ponzo all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.